1. Field of the invention
The present disclosure relates to a front end module for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a front end module of a vehicle which has improved performance of protecting a pedestrian by absorbing a shock during a collision with the pedestrian.
2. Background
Generally, a front end module of a vehicle is equipped with a safety hook and a hood latch that lock/unlock a hood for opening/closing an engine room. It is important in designing the front end modules to make a space that can absorb a shock of a pedestrian during a collision with the pedestrian.
A front end module 20 for a vehicle in the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, has a closed space defined by an outer member 21 and an inner member 22 at the upper portion. Further, a hood latch 10 is mounted on the outer member 21 behind the front end module 20 such that a space that can absorb a shock during a collision with a pedestrian is provided. The space prevents the shock from being directly transferred from the pedestrian to the hood latch 10.
In the structure of the front end module 20 of a vehicle in the related art, however, as shown in FIG. 1, a safety strike 30 is mounted ahead of the inner member 22 and locked by a safety hook 31 mounted on a hood 40.
When a shock is transmitted to the front of the hood 40 by a collision of a vehicle with a pedestrian, as shown in FIG. 1, the hood latch 10 cannot sufficiently absorb a shock due to the safety strike 30 disposed ahead, even though the front end module 20 is disposed behind. A need exists for improving shock absorbing in the front end module of a vehicle.